El Testamento de una desdichada Hufflepuff
by TheCaronte
Summary: Estimado testamento al cual tengo el deshonor de confesar, horas previas a mi suicidio u homicidio (lo decidiré a suertes con una moneda), mis más patéticos e inverosímiles motivos que desencadenarán en breve mi prematura e inevitable muerte...


**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **ONESHOT**

 **El día en que me sentencié yo solita a la peor de las muertes.**

Estimado testamento al cual tengo el deshonor de confesar, horas previas a mi suicidio u homicidio (lo decidiré a suertes con una moneda), mis más patéticos e inverosímiles motivos que desencadenarán en breve mi prematura e inevitable muerte;

Y sí. Se que tu función no es otra que la de comunicar a mis seres queridos los bienes que les heredo debido a mi injusto fallecimiento y todo eso, pero he decidido darte un uso más interesante. Te voy a explicar a ti, querido testamento, todo el transcurso que han seguido mis últimas horas y luego ya hablaremos de a quien le otorgo el honor de quedarse con mis cosas.

En fin, lo mejor es que comience por el principio.

Eme aquí, escondida bajo mis sabanas de mi cama del dormitorio de la sala común de Hufflepuff del colegio Hogwarts de algún punto remoto de Escocia de Europa del planeta tierra y de la vía láctea desde el infinito universo... Y no voy a seguir porque me desvío del tema principal, si te interesa saber qué misterios aguardan más allá busca tu mismo en la biblioteca prohibida (lugar aceptable para esconderme y tratar vanamente de alargar la corta vida que me resta). Para más información, consultar Magopedia o te compras un pony. Aunque dudo mucho que puedas hacer eso... Después de todo eres un trozo de pergamino amarillento donde estoy plasmando mis últimas palabras.

Y ya que estaba filosofando, realmente deprime saber que toda esa grandiosidad, de toda la perfección del mundo en si, surgiera algo tan ridículo y desastroso como yo. Dejadme que me introduzca como es debido, mi nombre no te lo digo porque no te importa, pero sepas que con mis diecisiete años bien puestos ando en la flor de la vida, vida que está a punto de terminarse por cierto. Curso mi sexto año en Howarts, soy despistada, olvidadiza, obviemos que estoy loca, y echando una ojeada ahora mismo por encima de mi hombro añado que soy muy desordenada, tengo mi parte del cuarto común en caos pero soy firme a creencia de que aún hay espacio suficiente para más desorden... Qué más... Oh, si. Soy masoquista. ¡Y tanto que lo soy!, de lo contrario no estaría aquí escondida, sino más bien estaría en clase (donde debería estar) con la nariz metida en algún libro de pociones. Mi peor asignatura, nunca me cayó bien y yo a ella tampoco.

Es como cocinar, tú me dices que te haga unos macarrones y el resultado será una masa homogénea de pasta, chamuscada, y una cocina en llamas. Pues bien, si ese es mi nivel culinario, tú imagínate el de pociones... De hecho, ahí radica el problema de todo. Pero mejor no adelanto acontecimientos y te dejo con la duda para seguir con mi presentación.

¡MY PRESENTATION! ¡T-CHAN, T-CHAN!

Hagamos un flashback en el tiempo. 1982, recibo la carta de ingreso del colegio Hogwarts. A continuación, mi evidente y retumbante chillido que emanó desde las profundidades de mi pequeño ser con una fuerza inaudita:

.- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Me sentía de maravilla. No paraba de dar vueltas por la casa como una peonza. Y tan feliz que estaba hasta que...

.-¿Y podrás sobrevivir allí, hija? Ya sabes que eres muy desastre...- Esa fue mi madre. Siempre con su plena confianza y apoyo incondicional hacia mi persona.

.-Qué dices cariño. Yo creo que nos la devolverán en lechuza. Conociéndola no dura ni una semana en ese colegio.- Ese fue mi padre, martirizado por su jefe desde los 24. Sarcástico desde los 16. Cabrón desde los 8. Padre desde los 20. De éste último me echa la culpa. El saber que fui un embarazo no deseado ya no me afecta, sigo mi vida con normalidad.

.-¡No es verdad!- Y esa fui yo. Pequeña, con aparatos, mi peluche Teddy entre mis brazos y el clásico comportamiento infantil de una niña de once añitos y una vida, que esperaba más larga, por delante.

.-Si, niña.- Retomó mi padre.- Hogwarts no es el colegio del rosa y la felicidad. Es como un jodido campo militar donde os entrenan y explotan sin respiro. Todos dormís en un bosque y hay un castillo prohibido donde no tenéis que ir. Por no hablar del gigante terrorífico que guarda castillo.- Ese ser que se hacía llamar mi padre se acercó a mi y se agachó a mi altura para susurrar con un tono estremecedor.- He oído que se come a los alumnos de primer año... Como si fuerais papas fritas. De tres en tres.

Tragué duro.

.-¡Roger, no le digas esas cosas a la niña!- Esa fue mi madre saltando en mi defensa.- Además, no duermen en el bosque, duermen en el castillo. Es el bosque que está prohibido ya que hay criaturas peligrosas allí. El gigante es el guardián del bosque.

Un bosque prohibido con criaturas peligrosas. Brillante, madre. En esos instantes prefería la versión de mi padre muggle.

¿Lo ves, querido testamento? ¿Ves de donde surgió el problema? ¡Mis padres me traumatizaron! Soy fruto de una relación de lunáticos, no era de esperar que fuera a salir del todo sana yo. Soy partidaria de que la genética influye en el comportamiento de las personas.

Y, hablando de ese bosque prohibido, te juro que una vez, desde la sala común, escuché el aullido de un hombre lobo... ¿A quién se le ocurre poner un colegio al lado de un bosque? Mejor una playa... Una montaña... Un campo... Pues no, un bosque peligroso rebosante de bichos raros que desean que algún alumno desamparado se pierda por ahí y sea el menú cinco estrellas. Hoy en día me paro a pensar seriamente en eso. No se cómo me lo he montado, pero de momento he logrado sobrevivir cinco años en la jungla salvaje que Hogwarts supone (toma ya, toma ya, toma ya, tom...). Y eso que soy propensa a atraer la mala suerte... En fin, prosigo.

Pues llegó Septiembre y fuimos a la estación King Cross. Y ante mi, se alzaba mi destino, allí estaba... El muro que debía llevarme al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Me presenté una hora antes, conociéndome, lo mejor era ser precavida. Recuerdo que giré mi rostro y les dirigí a mis padres una mirada dudosa. Ellos alzaron un puño que me infundió valor suficiente como para mirar de nuevo a ese muro de la estación y dirigirme veloz y con determinación hacia él.

Desperté en el hospital. Mis padres se confundieron de muro. A día de hoy lo pongo en duda... Fuere como fuere, yo, mis maletas, mi gato y mi chichón conseguimos coger el tren (¿ves? me sirvió de algo ser precavida e ir con una hora de antelación) y allí conocí a las que serían y son actualmente mis camaradas, compañeras y amigas con las que comparto mis penas, mis desgracias y mis más tristes pesares.

Nuestro primer encuentro aconteció mientras yo me encontraba en un compartimento en compañía de mi máxima soledad y una bolsa repleta de hielos presionada contra mi contusión. Agradecí mentalmente no haberme cortado el flequillo, se encargaría de ocultar ese cuerno y así me evitaría ser el objeto de burla de todos. Miré mi reflejo en el cristal del vagón y apartándome el flequillo observé con detenimiento la gravedad de mi hematoma.

Despeinada, con aparatos y con una aberración deforme implantada en mi frente. Parecía un unicornio drogado con tendencias suicidas, o al menos así me habían descrito los testigos que me vieron abalanzándome de cabeza contra ese muro engañoso. Y tan absorta que estaba yo en mis pensamientos que ni me percaté de que tres nuevas presencias se habían infiltrado en mi compartimiento, perturbando mi paz y violando mi espacio vital.

.-¿Qué cosa tiene en la frente?-Soltó sin inmutarse la invasora número 1, la cual señalaba con su índice mi bulto frontal. Me fijé en su aspecto (ya que ella ya se había tomado la libertad de fijarse en el mío.) Pelirroja con ojos marrones y menos femenina que yo, mérito de difícil superación. La primera impresión que me causó era obvia. Era de esas que no se inmutan en decir lo que piensan.

.-No se.- La siguió la invasora número 2. Rubia y con ojos claros. Bastante coqueta.- Por su forma me atrevería a decir que es un _piron_.

"¿Un Piron?" Pensé yo. ¿Qué estúpido indicio de mi evidente hematoma le hacía creer a esa rubia inepta que lo que emergía de mi frente era un Piron? Luego pensé detenidamente en algo. ¿Qué narices era un Piron?

.-¿Qué es un Piron?- Preguntó la pelirroja adelantándose a mi pregunta a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el asiento del vagón de malas maneras.

.-Es una maldición deforme.-Habló con una vocecilla aguda la invasora número 3. Castaña, pelo corto y liso en extremo, bastante delgada y menudita. Se aferraba a un tochaco de libro como yo a mi peluche Teddy por las noches... Exprimí mi única neurona y llegué a la conclusión de que era la empollona.

Dentro de lo que cabía, en esa surrealista situación, descubrí lo que era un Piron. Luego pensé con calma y detenimiento sobre esas tres individuas. Me estaban llamando deforme mientras irrumpían en mi compartimento... Conclusión: No me gustaban.

Finalmente se dignaron a dirigirse "directamente" a mi:

.-Mi nombre es _Blah Blah_.- Se presentó orgullosa la pelirroja.

(He decidido censurar nombres para proteger la integridad de mi indignarte funeral venidero, ya que de revelarlos podría atenerme a una profanación de tumbas o sesiones de espiritismo molestas).

.-El mío es _Ji Ji._ \- La siguió la rubia coqueta.

.-Yo soy _Aix Aix_...- Se presentó tímidamente la del libro tocho.

Las tres permanecieron calladas en la espera de mi contestación, o presentación. ¡MY PRESENTATION! ¡T-CHAN, T-CHAN, T-CHAN!

.-Yo soy _Yupi Yupi_...-Respondí algo escéptica.- _Yupi Yupi_ Anderton. (Sí, os revelo mi apellido)

Oí murmurar entre la rubia y la pelirroja algo como "apellido muggle" y "nombre de hippie".

.-Encantada...- Me respondió Aix Aix. Con su vocecilla de pito.

.-¿En qué casa quieres estar, Yupi Yupi?- Me cuestionó la pelirroja, recostándose en su asiento. Me removí incomoda en el mio. Sabía que esa era una pregunta escáner, de esas que depende de lo que contestes eres guay o una pringada.

.-¿Tú?- La mejor manera de aludir una pregunta. El famoso "¿tú?".

.-¡Yo en Gryffindor! Está más que claro.

.-Ah...- Dije yo con una sonrisa demasiado fingida incluso para mi.-Pues supongo que yo también.

.-¡Así me gusta!- Aplaudió Blah Blah orgullosa.- ¡Mira, ya me caes bien!

Si le hubiera dicho que ella a mi no, habría sido muy semao, ¿no?

El trayecto en tren se hizo más llevadero con la compañía de mis tres invasoras. Iniciamos una conversación en la que todas participábamos: Yo y la tímida Aix Aix con nuestra mera y muda presencia, y Blah Blah y Ji Ji discutiendo encarnizadamente sobre qué casa era mejor. Ji Ji quería ir a Slytherin, al parecer...

.-Ojalá nos seleccionaran en la misma casa...- Comentó por primera vez Aix Aix sorprendiéndome. Ya la había considerado tan muda como yo.

.-¡Si, claro! ¡En Gryffindor, como debe ser!-Saltó entusiasmada Blah Blah.

.-Slytherin...- Siseó Ji Ji.

Y esas eramos nosotras con nuestras ganas iniciales, o más bien "ellas" con sus ganas iniciales. Imaginaos la cara que se les quedó cuando el sombrero seleccionador nos puso a cada una en una casa diferente. Primera, la pelirroja:

.-Humm...- Pareció razonar el sombrero.- Hay fuerza en ti. Mucha.- Yo creo que más bien quiso decir ego.- Tú deberías estar en... ¡Gryffindor!

Y allí que se fue la pelirroja en la mesa de los leones. La siguiente fue la rubia.

.-Mucha sabiduría. Percibo avaricia en ti. Tu casa claramente es... ¡Slytherin!

Y la rubia se fue a la mesa de los reptiles, con una sonrisa pérfida. Luego le tocó a Aix Aix.

.-Inteligencia en gran abundancia. Claramente ¡Ravenclaw!

Y venga aplausos.

Y luego me tocó a mi...

.-Vaya... No tengo ni idea de donde ponerte.-Saltó de golpe el sombrero que se removía sobre mi cabeza como si así tratara de sacudirme las ideas.- Veamos... No me pegas en Gryffindor, mucho menos en Slytherin... Y tampoco destacas en inteligencia como para ser una Ravenclaw...

"Oh."Pensé yo.

.-Pero eres leal y trabajadora. Así pues... Solo me queda ¡Hufflepuff!

Una mesa aplaudió mi llegada. Me sentí por breves instantes importante en mi vida. Fue tal la sensación de euforia que estuve tentada por alzar un puño al puro estilo Freddie Mercury pero decidí en última instancia no hacerlo.

Recuerdo que dirigí mi mirada a la mesa de profesores. Me sorprendió muchísimo el aspecto de Albus Dumbledore. Sobretodo su larga barba blanca ¡Como Gandalf el gris! Luego me di el lujo de mirar a los que serían mis profesores escolares y me fijé concretamente en uno. El más joven. Éste parecía no disfrutar mucho del inicio del nuevo año, de hecho, nos fulminaba a todos con su mirada negra, oscura... Te explico esto para que veas que ya desde que lo conocí no me dio buena espina. Luego te especificaré más sobre él, después de todo es un personaje que juega un papel importante (por no decir el principal) en mi futuro y cercano fallecimiento...

Como te decía, querido testamento, empecé mi año escolar de Hogwartz. Te sorprenderá saber que, a pesar de estar en otra casa, seguí juntándome con las invasoras del tren. Hoy en día somos inseparables.

Quieras o no es algo que nos beneficia. Nos hemos metido a varios profes en el bolsillo debido a que creen que nuestra amistad es fruto de un acuerdo de paz entre casas rivales. ¡Já! Nuestro grupo se basa exclusivamente en criticar lo incompetente e imperfecto que es resto del mundo, siempre ajeno a nosotras mismas, claro. Nosotras somos intocables, la perfección, l _a creme de la creme_.

Con el tiempo hemos decidido poner un nombre a nuestra pequeña sociedad de mutuo soportamiento. Las ninfas del arcoíris. No me mires así, no fue idea mía. A mi me parece casi tan ridículo como a ti, yo voté por "las power ranger de Hogwarts"... La cosa quedó en las ninfas del arcoíris, y si se mira bien hay cierta lógica en ese nombre (no es que me guste, eh). Cada una de un color, como un arcoíris. Lo de ninfas está claro, somos una belleza inaudita de la naturaleza.

La culpa la tienen los fundadores de Hogwarts y su brillante ingenio en la selección de colores para las casas. Yo creo que lo de los colores se les ocurrió mientras echaban una partida al parchís. O tal vez eran fanáticos de los Teletubbies...

Y es eso que, después de ser seleccionada en mi casa, me paro a pensar en eso precisamente. Mi casa. Y analizo la situación comparándola con otras casas...Y entonces vi la gravedad de MI situación...

¿Gryffindor? Claro, como no. Gryffindor un bravo y robusto león dorado. La casa de los super valientes, vaya. ¿Slytherin? Los astutos y ambiciosos, con una intimidatoria serpiente plateada en su escudo. ¿Ravenclaw? Ravenclaw un poderoso y elegante águila... Inteligencia y audacia... ¿Hufflepuff?

¡JÁ! Hufflepuff es, ni mas ni menos ¡que una puñetera mofeta!

¡Y AHÍ ENTRABA YO! ¡EN LA CASA DE LAS MOFETAS! ¡Con razón es la casa propensa a las burlas de todos!

.-No es una mofeta, es un tejón.- Me aclaró mi amiga Slytherin.

¡Ah, que no es una mofeta! Que es un tejón... ¡Pues disculpa tú, pero mofeta o tejón, ese escudo atenta contra las leyes del orgullo adolescente universal!

Ya habían podido poner pues qué diré... Un lobo (como juego de tronos), un ciervo o un elegante unicornio... O un cariñoso y pequeño conejito. O qué te diré, un dragón. ¡Eso sí habría sido molón!

No,no,no. Una mofeta, que por mucho que digan que es un tejón a mi me sigue pareciendo mofeta. Gran y apestosa mofeta que, pedos aparte, fue una absoluta cagada como marca identificativa para mi casa. Y esta es mi manera de reivindicar contra las injusticias de este mundo. ¡Vote me for Minister!

Luego está el uniforme. Si... Vale.

Me gustaría encontrarme cara a cara con el "ingenioso" diseñador de esos uniformes. Porque, no soy ajena a los uniformes, ¿sabes, querido testamento? En el mundo muggle yo tuve la oportunidad de ponerme uno, la escuela en la que iba lo requería. Pero es que por dios... ¡Con esas túnicas negras que llevamos parecemos mini-dementores en la edad del pavo! Da gracias que cada casa tiene un color y se aplica en el forro interior de las capuchas, porque sino te prometo que ya tenía prenda para ir a cualquier funeral. Te aseguro que si nos vieras, la primera impresión que te llevarías de nosotros, querido testamento, sería la de que somos una secta con capuchas de colores.

¡Dementores hipis!

El caso es que los uniformes de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin son, dentro de lo que cabe, aceptables. Entran en el prototipo estándar que un uniforme normal requiere.

¡¿Pero el de Hufflepuff?! ¿¡Has visto el uniforme de Hufflepuff!?

¡Amarillo y negro! ¡AMARILLO Y NEGRO! ¿Pero qué selección de colores es esa? !¡Por Merlín! ¡Como una puñetera señal de peligro! ¡Solamente nos falta una bombilla en la cabeza y somos la jodida alarma de incendios! Y en Quidditch ya es un cachondeo...

"Eh, mirad. ¿Qué es eso?" "¿Es un pájaro?" "¿Es un avión?" ¡Nahhh! Se ha desatado una colmena de avispas sobre el campo, si esque en el Quidditch no parecemos jugadores en escobas, ¡parecemos taxistas en escobas!... Servicios Hufflepuff, ¿a dónde le llevo?

Que no, hombre. Que no. Esta claro que Hufflepuff es la casa a la que van todos aquellos cuyo destino es el fracaso y humillación. Osea, nuestro escudo una mofeta, nuestro uniforme una batamanta, ¡y la jodida bufanda a rayas del padre de la abeja maya! ¡Bufanda que pesa más que yo, por cierto!

Luego la culpa es mía de mi escasa (nula) capacidad para ligar con mi sexo opuesto. ¡Pero que me digan ellos cómo pretenden que ligue! Tal vez disfrazándonos de este modo pretenden que parezcamos más avispados o algo... Pero qué quieres que te diga, querido testamento... Siempre que entro al gallinero que supone ser mi sala común, un único pensamiento cruza mi mente respecto a nuestra verdadera identidad. Porque somos... ¡Los pollos ninja de Hogwartz!

Y créeme, es el epíteto que más justicia nos hace. Verás, somos los más discretos, nadie se percata nunca de nuestra presencia e incluso, en casos de extrema ignorancia, de nuestra existencia.

"¿Hufflepuff? ¿Qué coño es Hufflepuff?" Oí una vez. Así de triste. Así de lamentable. Así es mi casa.

Pero no te creas que todo son inconvenientes en Hufflepuff. Nuestra sala común está al lado de las cocinas y de vez en cuando pico alguna que otra cosa entre horas, y como buena ninja pollo que soy, nunca me pillan. Se que los elfos sospechan de mi, me da igual. Soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

En fin, me dejo de trivialidades y empiezo finalmente a narrarte los hechos que justifican el por qué yo te esté escribiendo. El inicio de mi final comenzó el día de hoy, 13 de Noviembre, precisamente viernes 13, en mi segunda clase del día... Pociones, o comúnmente llamada por todos como "la hora del terror". Y con razón.

¿El motivo? Sencillo. Examen práctico con Severus Snape.

(Insertar banda sonora de shark aquí para darle el dramatismo que la situación requiere, gracias.)

¿Y quién es Severus Snape? Oh, querido testamento... _Deja que te ilustre._

Severus Snape, psicópata de larga carrera represiva desde que ejerció, con solo 21 años, el puesto de profesor de pociones en Hogwarts y se proclamó líder de la casa Slytherin. Actualmente, con apenas 27 años de edad, y a pesar de ser el profesor más joven del colegio, se encuentra condenado por si mismo a una amargura perpetua que al parecer tiene la indeseable necesidad de compartir con nosotros, los estudiantes (especialmente si somos de casas distintas a la suya.)

Tiene el pelo y los ojos negros, y encima el tipo siempre viste de negro, cosa que contrasta extremadamente con el tono de su piel cetrina. Muchas veces lo veo y te juro que veo a un personaje de Tim Burton (que con su nariz ya acaba de dar el pego), con ese aire tan tétrico... Un pobre ser incomprendido, atrapado en el mundo del color...

Luego, sus hobbies son casi tan estrambóticos como su persona. Sigue una rutina semanal muy estricta:

Los martes y jueves siempre arrebata 30 puntos de Ravenclaw, suman 60 puntos menos por semana. Los miércoles 40 a los Hufflepuff, y como somos los pollos ninja discretos logramos mantener esa cifra durante toda la semana. Luego los lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves y viernes siempre arrebata 20 puntos a Gryffindor, por día. Una suma total de 100 puntos menos y sin contar el descuento de horas extra escolares y días festivos. Todo esto añadiéndole el plus antes de navidad y vacaciones. Estas son las bases que si se le añade el suplemento de mal o buen humor del profesor acaban restando más puntos.

Porque si, poner de mal humor a Snape es muy fácil. Extremadamente fácil. Ahora, ponerlo de buen humor... Cuando eso suceda se acabará el mundo.

Supongo que por eso lo llaman el vampiro de las mazmorras, de hecho, en Hufflepuff se inició una campaña activista (de la que yo era partidaria) en contra del vampiro que "supuestamente" vive en el profesor Snape. Varias veces hemos tratado de colarle trozos de ajo en la comida. Una vez nos pilló:

 _.-Qué creéis que estáis haciendo.-_ Nos exigió con esa voz grave y estremecedora pero que, contra todo pronóstico, me parece soberanamente porno.

 _.-Nada...-_ recuerdo que dije yo escondiendo tras mi espalda los dientes de ajo cuidadosamente tallados en trocitos. Mis compañeros conspiradores me imitaron.

 _.-Qué escondéis._

 _.-Err...-_ Era obio, toda la estancia apestaba a ajo... Sin embargo, y al ver la ausencia de cualquier contestación de mis aliados, decidí tomar yo las riendas y sacarnos a todos de ese lío con mi maravillosa diplomacia inventa-excusas en casos de extremo peligro. _\- Pues nosotros...Nada._

(Mi asombroso arte inventa-excusas siempre desaparece en presencia de Snape, como podéis ver.)

 _.-Enseñadme vuestras manos.-_ Nos ordenó él.

Obedecimos. Era mala idea, pero aún así, mejor que la idea de no obedecer a Snape. Descendió sus oscuros ojos hacia el contenido de nuestras manos. Un aura maléfica se cernió sobre nuestras cabezas. Esperamos cerrando los ojos la dura reprimenda que se avecinaba.

 _.-Lar...go.-_ Dijo finalmente, impregnando su tono con todo el veneno y desprecio que pudo. Y en nuestra carrera por la salvación, escuchamos a nuestras espaldas algo que nos descolocó.

 _.-¡Y veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw!_

Exacto, Ravenclaw. Somos los pollos ninja y gozamos del arte del camuflaje a la perfección, incluso vestidos con nuestro puñetero uniforme amarillo... Eso o el mismísimo profesor Snape no se sabía el nombre de nuestra casa... Preferimos lo de los pollos ninja, es nuestro reconfortante pensamiento para poder levantarnos todas las mañanas...

Volviendo a Snape, lo han bautizado con muchos apodos. Unos lo llaman "el hombre de negro", otros lo llaman "el vampiro de las mazmorras", y otros "el murciélago". Pero yo personalmente le pongo una etiqueta más terrorífica, casi al mismo nivel que el de "Quien-tú-ya-sabes"- Yo lo llamo "Quien-nació-para-ser-un-grano-en-el-culo". Es algo largo, pero yo y mis amigas nos entendemos.

En fin, mi día empieza en eso. Una clase de pociones con el profesor más joven de Hogwarts, y yo estaba acojon... acongojada. Para empezar, el recinto donde se imparte las clases de pociones se encuentra ubicado en el frío y acojo... acogedor calabozo oscuro situado en el sótano del castillo, donde íbamos a gozar en breve todos los alumnos de la para nada calurosa compañía de dicho profesor, el cual iniciaría el examen práctico. Y yo, patética en pociones como yo sola, me encontraba hundida en mi silla... Desde la cual tenía una perfecta panorámica de todos esos artefactos de cristal con órganos destrozados de seres vivos que, aún hoy en día, me pregunto si realmente cal que estén allí... Es que... No se si cal, ¿sabes? Existen las guardillas, los cajones...

.-Tranquilizate. Ya verás como apruebas.- Trató de animarme Ji JI. Claro, como ella es slytherin y entra dentro del escudo de favoritismo del vampiro...

.-Yo ya me doy por suspendida.- Dijo Blah Blah a mi lado.- No es ningún secreto que odie a los Gryffindors.

Nuestra corta charla quedó interrumpida por un sonoro portazo y el rápido y determinante andar de un ser vestido de negro. La enorme túnica negra que portaba se movía ritmicamente al compás de su rápido andar. Y allí, donde todos veían al profesor Snape, yo solo veía al espectro de la mismísima muerte que, pese a olvidarse la capucha y guadaña en algún rincón de su despacho, tenía la certeza de que venía a matarme a base de suspensos.

Ese pensamiento me hizo percatarme de algo. ¿Qué era realmente Snape? ¿Un vampiro? ¿Un murciélago? No... Severus Snape era... ¡Un ex-dementor!

Si, si, si. ¡Piénsalo, querido testamento! Siempre de negro, nunca sonríe y encima logra hacer desaparecer en un plis la felicidad en el ambiente, porque te puedo asegurar, querido testamento, que la alegría como vino se fue, y solo fue necesaria la vasta presencia del profesor.

Sonreí para mis adentros por haber descubierto el misterio. Sonrisa que desapareció al oír al ex-dementor hablar.

.-Hoy... Iniciaremos el examen práctico.- Empezó con esa arrogante parsimonia característica suya, haciendo resonar su voz susurrante entre las paredes de la mazmorra.-La poción que deberán elaborar es la poción del albedrío.

Sonreí como idiota a la que le acaba de tocar a la lotería. ¿La poción del albedrío? ¡Estaba chupada! Hasta una inútil como yo podía elaborarla. Escuché suspiros de alivio a mis espaldas. Fue la mirada escéptica de Aix Aix la que me hizo encorvarme en mi asiento y meditar fríamente... ¿Severus Snape haciendo un examen fácil? Esto olía mal... Lo cercioré al mirar al profesor.

.-La actividad en cuestión no es tan simple como parece.- Y ahí estaba la trampa. Lo odié.- De hecho, ya está preparada, en la sala contigua a esta.

Señaló el almacén donde guardaba las especias para hacer pociones.

.-Está preparada, pero erróneamente, así pues, su examen consistirá en recuperar la poción, no volver a elaborarla, solo recuperarla. Y deberán hacerlo en un mínimo de cinco minutos.- Lo odié mucho. ¿Recuperar una poción? ¡La única manera de recuperarla era volviendo a hacerla! La propia McGonagall nos dijo que era prácticamente imposible recuperar una poción, por muy sencilla que fuera, que era como hallar la aguja en un pajar ¡Solo un experto podría!

Una mano se alzó en el aire. La mano de mi compañera slytherin, Ji Ji.

.-¿Nos dirá cual es el ingrediente errante dentro de la poción?

Él hizo una larga pausa dramática recorriendo con su mirada todas las cabezas que lo miraban atemorizados. Seguidamente empezó a andar con aire tétrico, a juego con sus trajes góticos y su pelo emo, y se detuvo frente a mi mesa. Empecé a sudar.

.-No.- Dijo finalmente, sentenciando mi suspenso.

.-Les iré llamando.- Informó fulminando con la mirada a todos y cada uno de los presentes en la sala.- De uno a uno. Deberán hallar el fallo y recuperar la poción. Lo harán en mi presencia.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Elaborarla en frente de sus narices? ¿En frente de sus enormes narices en una sala a solas con él? ¡IBA A MORIR! Una imperceptible sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su serio rostro pálido.

.-Empecemos, pues.

Y comenzó. Llamó al primer alumno y ambos, alumno y profesor (corderito y serpiente) se dirigieron a una habitación a parte. La puerta se cerró.

Nadie abrió la boca. La clase entera permaneció en silencio, observando esa puerta del mal a la que, próximamente, nos encaminaríamos uno a uno... Si te digo que nos sentíamos como cerditos haciendo cola para ir al matadero, te aseguro que no bromeo.

Yo personalmente me sentía hasta con ganas de echar la pota. Tenía el estomago revuelto, las manos me sudaban, me temblaba el cuerpo entero y movía frenéticamente mi pierna derecha. Casi que prefería que me suspendiera directamente antes a que me ridiculizara con sus comentarios agudos y afilados...

Di un vistazo a mi alrededor y conté los alumnos detenidamente. Eramos treinta y cinco alumnos, y todos debíamos examinarnos en una hora. Hice cálculos deduciendo que era prácticamente imposible hacer el examen todos, al menos no a tiempo, y me refugié en la idea de que, quizás, me salvaría por la campana y retrasaría ese examen al menos un día más.

Fueron los cincuenta segundos que tardó el primer alumno en "hacer" el examen y salir casi corriendo de la salita (llamando con cara de terror al siguiente de la lista) los que me garantizaron que daría tiempo y de sobras de hacernos el examen a todos, o mejor bien dicho, de suspendernos y despacharnos a todos.

Y así que iban, cada alumno salía despedido y suspendido en menos de un minuto... Acercándose más y más a mi nombre, yo sintiendo la muerte cada vez más cerca... Y sucedió.

.-Anderton.

Me levanté temblando de mi asiento y me dirigí, literalmente, a la boca del lobo. Lanzándole a mis compañeras una última mirada suplicatoria que decía: cuidad de mi Teddy...

Pasé el umbral de la puerta y entré en el pequeño almacén. Las cuatro paredes tapadas con estanterías repletas de potingues con líquidos, especias y órganos bastante desagradables. La salita estaba muy poco iluminada, y en el centro había un caldero a fuego, rebosante de un líquido que hervía constantemente. Inclinado sobre la mesa, escribiendo a pluma el seguramente cero patatero del alumno anterior a mi, se encontraba el profesor Snape.

.-Estúpidos alcornoques...-Le oí murmurar. Eso me hizo pensar que aún no se había percatado de mi presencia, (gajes del oficio de pollo ninja). Se incorporó y me miró con sus ojos negros haciéndome encoger al instante.

.-Cierre la puerta.- Me ordenó en apenas un susurro. Me bastó para obedecerle casi corriendo.-Acérquese, Anderton. No dispongo de todo el día.

Tragué duro. Estaba cabreado. Bueno, en realidad siempre lo estaba. Pero pasa que cuando eres de las últimas de la lista y por delante tuyo han pasado un montón de alumnos que, al igual que tú, no tienen ni idea de que hacer, pues te toca al mismo profesor pero con su ira ascendiente fruto de aguantar a esos "alcornoques". Básicamente era como un vaso que vas llenando de agua gota a gota y al final aparece la gota que colma el vaso... Y no se por qué, pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que yo sería esa última gota.

Me acerqué a la olla, negra y redonda. Sus olores pestilentes me hicieron retroceder un paso. En una pequeña mesita situada al lado habían cuatro recipientes con sustancias distintas. Entendí. Debía escogerlas en un orden concreto para recuperar la poción, por eso el resto de alumnos habían salido despedidos tan rápidamente. Si escogía el ingrediente erróneo quedaba suspendida incluso antes de tocar la poción...

.-Empiece.- Oí que me ordenaba Snape. Lo miré y lo vi con cara de muerte. Luego volví mi vista hacia los recipientes de cristal... ¿Cual coger? ¿El polvo amfario? ¿El líquido verde? ¿O quizás la sangre de lagarto? No se porqué, pero algo me decía que lo mejor era no empezar por las uñas de quimera que residían en el pote más cercano. Volví mi vista a Snape que se preparaba ya para despacharme del almacén, con su cara de póquer y su vista colocada en mi mano alzada... una idea me sobrepasó por la cabeza. ¡Yo era buena en el póquer!

Pasee mi mano por encima de los cuatro potes atenta a las expresiones del vampiro. No noté diferencia ni preferencia por ningún ingrediente en particular, y entonces otra idea se pasó por mi cabeza al ver, al lado de los cuatro recipientes, prácticamente escondido detrás del cuarto pote e inutilizado, un pequeño bol con un machacador de madera. ¿Y si no solo había que escoger un ingrediente? ¿Y si había que añadir dos mezclados?

Agarré el bol primero y esperé dos segundos. La bronca de Snape nunca llegó, levanté la vista y lo vi visiblemente interesado en mi próximo movimiento. Había dado en el clavo, ¡yo! ¡toma ya, toma ya, toma ya! Vale, ahora había que escoger dos ingredientes para mezclar... Medité... En mis manos sostenía un mortero...Por lo tanto había que machacar algo. Solo había una cosa que machacar allí.

Agarré el primer recipiente, con uñas de quimera que en un inicio me parecieron inapropiadas, y vertí una pequeña cantidad en el bol. Empecé a machacar con fuerza, pero esas asquerosas y gruesas uñas se negaban a ser reducidas a polvo... ¿Qué te juegas a que Snape las puso a propósito? (Y si, luego descubrí que las puso a conciencia, y encima con un hechizo de indecisión, para hacernos dudar sobre su utilización y así suspendernos a todos.)

Y verás, querido testamento, entre la vergüenza, el miedo y el nerviosismo me puse roja como un tomate... Ahora tú imagínate la escena, Snape, blanco como una hoja de papel y sin capacidad variable aparente en su impasible expresión facial, y luego yo... Roja y encima haciendo fuerza para machacar esas pezuñas, con una cara de gorila enfermo que lo flipas.

.-Tiene un minuto para terminar con la poción, si no la tiene elaborada para entonces, la suspenderé.- Me informó cruzándose de brazos. Tan pancho él.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó. Un minuto... Y yo aún con el primer ingrediente... Y mi cara de mono enfermo.

.-Pe-pero...-Traté de hablar.

.-Cincuenta segundos.-Siguió pinchando él.

Y ahora, querido testamento, es cuando te pregunto: ¿Tú que haces en estas situaciones? Porque no se tu, pero yo me pongo muy nerviosa... Y cuando me pongo muy nerviosa, hago estupideces...Y entonces pasa lo que pasa...

Cogí lo que machaqué de las uñas y lo vertí en la olla como una loca. Una llamarada se alzó sobre nosotros casi tocando el techo, y vi en el rostro de el profesor Snape una mirada de alucine que jamás creí ver en su inmutable rostro. Finalmente pareció reaccionar.

.-¡Ha metido polvo grueso y sin mezclar con el zumo de Horklump!-Me gritó furioso.

.-¿El qué?- Observé el pote verde.-¡Ah! ¡Vale, vale!.-Lo cogí y sacudí todo el zumo dentro de la olla.

.-¿¡Pero qué cree que hace, mocosa estúpida!?- Me gritó segundos antes de que el líquido del interior de la olla saliera expulsado de ésta en todas direcciones en el pequeño recinto.

.-¡AHHHH!-Gritó Snape.

.-¡AHHHH!-Grité yo.

Retrocedí asustada para resbalarme con ese espeso líquido color verde moco y caerme, muy ridículamente, al suelo. Y en éste, sentí un aura asesina, que a pesar de no ser visible, era claramente perceptible en el ambiente, y ahora el mundo se cernía sobre mi patético y prescindible ser.

La olla cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo acabando de ensuciar todo el piso. Y ahí, en el suelo de el pequeño almacén, tuve la peor visión jamás experimentada por el hombre...

Snape, apretando los puños... Recubierto de un moco verde que era, ni más ni menos, que el resultado de mi desesperado intento de poción "arreglada"...

(Me percaté de que el color verde no le sentaba mal, tal vez por ser el líder de Slytherin.)

.-Usted...- Gruñó entre dientes. Pálido como nunca, y sus ojos fulminándome... Lo que ocurriría después era claro.- Cómo se atreve...

Tragué con dificultad. Incluso me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

.-¿¡Cómo se puede ser tan condenadamente idiota!?

Si algo puedo asegurarte, querido testamento, es que cuando Snape insulta tan abiertamente es que esta muy, muy, muy, MUY cabreado. Un insulto que era el núcleo nominal dentro de su pregunta. Una pregunta que, supuse, debía responder. Y yo, estupefacta y temerosa como estaba, no se me ocurre otra cosa mejor que señalar el caldero y responder con un:

.-Es que... Creo que se nos ha ido la olla...

Y silencio.

Puedo prometerte, querido testamento, que las intenciones de esa respuesta eran meramente bien intencionadas, pronunciadas con toda mi buena fe. En plan: "Que se nos ha resbalado el caldero del fogón", pero que para mi desgracia (siempre presente), el profesor Snape lo entendió como un: "Se te va la perola con este examen, tronco". Y ahora me enfrentaba a un cruel y estrambótico destino, cuyo final implicaría mucha sangre, mucho dolor y mucha humillación para, finalmente, terminar con todos mis órganos extraídos y colocados jerárquicamente en un estricto orden en el laboratorio privado de mi profesor, el cual me emplearía para sus clandestinas investigaciones en la elaboración de nuevas pociones.

Y cuando yo le iba a explicar cada uno de los motivos por los cuales hacer una poción con mis entrañas era, sencillamente, una locura (ya que saldría una poción de la mala fortuna), él se acercó a mi a paso veloz, aferrándome por el brazo y levantándome de un tirón que me sacudió entera.

Entonces... Sucedió lo peor. Y te dirás: "¿Cómo? ¿Algo peor? ¡¿Es eso posible?!" Pues si, conmigo si... Seguro que alucinas... Aunque, al ser un simple pergamino elaborado de piel de cabra, no deberías poder opinar nada acerca de los acontecimientos que surgieron a continuación...

Y verás, querido testamento al cual me dirijo como si realmente pudieras escucharme, pasó que al levantarme de esa manera tan brusca yo me desconcerté tanto que sacudí mi mano, la derecha concretamente, buscando desesperadamente apoyo estable. Y si, lo encontró.

Mi mano se empotró contra algo fuertemente, y hasta sentí el pequeño hormigueo ese de cuando golpeas algo con todas tus fuerzas y pica... Pues bien... Conseguí estabilizarme (sorprendentemente), y ahora una única pregunta se formulaba en mi mente:

¿A qué narices me había aferrado yo?

Y ascendí la mirada... Y lo vi... Y empecé a temblar.

Mi mano se encontraba ahí... Empotrada... Totalmente...

...Contra la mejilla de mi profesor

Éste mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirando a algún punto incierto de su despacho... Totalmente estático. Como si estuviera procesando la información...

Y claro, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de impregnarlo de moco verde, destrozado su almacén, ahuevado su caldero (favorito...) y metiéndole una ostia del siglo pues, no era la idea de examen práctico que yo tenía para un plácido viernes trece por la mañana.

Y solo te digo que, al retirar mi mano, pude visualizar en su siempre pálido rostro una marca al rojo vivo de: mi palma, mis cinco deditos y hasta la silueta de mi anillo de plata (pd: es muy chulo...)

Y ahora a ver quien me salvaba de esa... Porque, por mucha cara bonita que tuviera, ni el mismísimo Dumbledore con su carácter siempre misericordioso, alcanzaría a detener mi inevitable expulsión.

¿Y cómo podría?

¡Acababa de meterle la ostia del siglo al profesor más temido de Hogwarts!

¡Slap in the face! ¡CATAPUM!

Y si algo te puedo asegurar, querido testamento, es que había mucho contraste en la zona que le había golpeado yo y la que no.

Acto seguido, empecé a ver cómo mi profesor de pociones empezaba a reaccionar de su estado de shock. Segundos después fui victima de su mortal mirada, con instintos homicidas perfectamente perceptibles.

.-Tú... Mocosa engreída.- Alcancé a escuchar. La mano que seguía sujetándome se apretó con mayor fuerza entorno a mi brazo, cortándome la circulación. Pero a mi, sinceramente, me preocupaba más su mandíbula... Estaba tan tensada que parecía un lobo a punto de abalanzarse contra su presa, en este caso. Contra mi...

.-Y-yo no...

¿Yo no qué? En ese momento, lo que "yo no" quería ¡Era morir!

.-Siéntase orgullosa, señorita Anderton. Va a ser usted la primera Hufflepuff que recibe una expulsión en lo que consta de his-

No le dejé terminar. Empecé a correr. O al menos esa era la intención, ya que mis piernas si que se movían, pero mi brazo seguía aún preso por esa mano pálida con fortaleza inaudita. De ahí que pareciese como si estuviera corriendo en una cinta ergométrica de estas que utilizan los muggles (mi padre tiene una. Tiene barriga cervecera. ¿Conclusión? no la utiliza).

.-¡Deje de correr!- Me gritó en el oído.

Me aferró por la capucha con su otra mano y tiró de mi. O mejor dicho, me tiró a mi. De la puerta, mi visión recorrió toda la sala, todos los estantes con sus potingues chungos y sus libros anticuados, hasta dirigirse directamente al suelo, donde yacía el cadáver de mi poción inutilizada. Caí de cara hacia ese floober viscoso.

Claro que antes del descenso total, segundos previos a mi caída, volví a practicar ese deporte que al parecer, yo solita he puesto de moda. El de "aferrarse a Snape".

Pues eso, que me caí, pero arrastré a Snape conmigo. En plan, ¡yo me voy, pero tú te vienes conmigo!

Y nuevamente estábamos ahí, en el suelo. En menos de un día.

Para que luego digan que no me gusta frecuentar el mismo lugar más de una vez... Y ahí, vi mi salvación.

La puerta. La salida. A escasos metros de mi.

Escuché a mi espalda un runrún de maldiciones providentes de un profesor de pociones muy cabreado, dirigidos única y exclusivamente a mi persona... Pero mi total atención se centraba en esa puerta... Tan esculpida ella... Con su madera carcomida... Y su pomo tan oxidado... Toda esa puerta, reluciente de amabilidad para ser abierta...

No me lo pensé dos veces. Dejé a mi profesor tirado, literalmente. Y desde entonces que no dejé de correr hasta llegar aquí, mi sala común.

Esperando por sentencia.

Se cual va a ser. Antes de empezar a escribirte, ha venido el prefecto de Hufflepuff a informarme que se solicitaba mi presencia en el despacho del director. Exactamente dentro de tres minutos...

Debería ir tirando ya...

En fin, querido testamento. Te dejaré aquí, para que alguien te encuentre y lea mis últimas palabras... A sido bastante agradable expresar mis sentimientos en ti, querido testamento...

En fin, allá voy... Independientemente de cuándo se lea esto, quiero dejar claro un mensaje para aquellos que anhelen una vida larga...

Nunca.

Jamás.

Cabreéis a Severus Snape...

PD: Mis pertenencias se las heredo a mi gato. Él sabrá cuidar de ellas.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Este One Shot lo escribí hace tres años y al volver a leerlo no he podido resistirme de publicarlo. Adoro el personaje de Severus Snape y aquí os dejo un día rutinario para una Hufflepuff. Personalmente en el test me salió que yo sería Hufflepuff, ¿vosotros?**_

 _ **Saludos y espero haberos sacado algunas risas.**_


End file.
